you're are's forever
by lunaluv22
Summary: Better summery inside,but I can tell you there's charitor death, mentioned rape, abuse, and slash. Don't like don't read


You're are forever

Slade and chazz are so obsessive about Jagger and tori that they're pushing them away. But can the two survive, when slade and chazz finally go to far? Disclaimer I don't own any of the charter.

Jagger's pov:

I'm 17 just celebrated my birthday earlier to day, it's almost midnight. And I'm lying inn my bed almost asleep, when I hear my door opening. I see my older brother, slade slip into my room "slade?" I say, he doesn't speak he just closes my door. And walks over to my bed, I look him curiously. "I just wanted to give you, your present and welcome you into adulthood" he tells me. "Now, Jagger you have to be quiet we don't want mom and dad or chazz coming, do we?" He asks, I shake my head thinking that it's something really cool. Like a new laptop or one of those magazines he likes to stare at. But it's not, slade slides into my bed and kisses me like dad kisses mom. I gasp and push him away "don't be nervous it feels really good" he tells me. He removes are clothes and starts touching me. I want to cry out, to scream, to push him away, but I'm afraid. Slade always get's what he wants, no matter what and right now he wants me.

That night was five years ago, but it feels like last night, maybe because in a way it was. I shiver a muscular arm is tossed over me, slade must've felt me shiver and thought I was cold. Ever since that night my brother has done things to me and made me do things to him. I slide his arm off and quietly slip out of bed, as not to wake him. I rush into the bathroom, I quietly close the door and turn on the shower. I let the water wash away all traces of last night's events. After I'm sure all trace's are gone, I turn off the water then go back into the bedroom. I get dressed, as I pull on my shirt someone hugs me from behind "last night was fantastic" slade tells me like I'm his girlfriend. "Yea we should get ready" I say pulling away and buttoning my shirt. My back's to slade so I don't see the look slade gives me. Suddenly slade pins me to the floor, twisting my arm behind my back.

"Ow!" I cry "don't ever tell me what to do, I'm seme you're uke got it?" He growls, twisting my arm more "ow, ow slade please stop!" I cry "What?" He growls "I'm sorry I won't do it again, but please you're hurting me!" I cry, he lets me go and pulls me to his chest as I cry. "Shss I'm sorry, little bro you know I'd never hurt you" he says stroking my hair. I cry harder when he says this, we sit there til I've calmed down. Then slade gets dressed while I finish, then we head down stairs. It's summer so chazz is home and already eating when we get down. None of us say anything, finally chazz breaks the silence "Tori's coming over Friday, so behave" he says. Slade sends him a glare "you want to get smacked?" He threatened "no I just want to help, tori celebrate his 17th birthday" chazz says calmly. Slade smirks "try not to be too loud" he says turning back to his paper. I stare at chazz for the first time really I really notice how similar he and slade are.

On Friday chazz's friend tori comes over, he's quiet and doesn't ask questions. Slade's type of guest, all through dinner he looks over at me, like he's asking if it's ok for him to be here. I nod, he smiles wearily at me, after chazz pulls tori away. I have to work to do, so I make an exuce to stay in my old room. The one I slept in before slade made me share a room and bed with him. I say I need to work all night, but really I just need some time away from slade. I lean back in my chair and my mind wonders to tori. And I wonder is he scared? Does chazz care? Or is he so much like slade that even if tori says stop, he'll just convince himself that tori's nervous? Does he abuse tori then apologize? And promise he'll never hurt him again? I think and worry about tori all night.

The next day we're at breakfast, tori's eyes are blood shot and he flinches when ever chazz touches him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why, "slade" chazz says in a good mood. Good mood? That's never a good sign "yes, chazz?" "Now that tori and I have what you and Jagger do, I want tori to move in with us" chazz says. Slade smirks I stare at him, he told? He told chazz? I turn to tori who looks at me with a sad look like he's asking why us? And the all I can do is look down not knowing what to tell him. After breakfast I volunteer to take tori to pick up his things. Slade and chazz wave us off, buisy descusing their sex lives. Tori's silent the whole car ride over, when we arrive I expect tori's parents to great us. But they're no where to be seen "where are your parents?" I ask "dead" he says packing up his clothes. "I'm sorry" I say "I'm dealin' have been for two years" he tells me. "I meant sorry for what chazz did" I say.

We pack up everything and get in the car "thanks and I'm sorry slade does it to you" he says. Even though it's not his fault, he then does something that suprizes me. He leans over and gives me a chersed kiss on the cheek "don't tell chazz" he says. "As long as you don't tell slade" I say, he smiles for the first time that day. He's so beautiful when he smiles, when we got back chazz and tori move his stuff into chazz's room. "You are officiallyly my property" chazdeclareses, "that means your his forever" "likJagger's's slade'foreverer" chazz says. "Got that right" slade agrees as they get drunk. I pale as they do, slade's violent enough when he's sober. But he's even more so drunk, I turn to tori, he's as white as a sheet. So I can guess chazz is a violent drunk too, I try and comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with big gray eyes and I know what he's thinking, because I'm thinking it too.

What did we do to deserve this?

A month latter slade and chazz decide to have a party, tori and I don't really want to. But a black eye from slade and a bruised rip from chazz convince us. Tori and I have to follow them around all night, we're used to that, we exchange looks as chazz and slade socialize. We're having a fun talking to each other, but when they start flirting with the girls. Tori makes an excuse and runs out, I make an excuse and run after him. We run outside it was nearly 20 blocks before I catch up to him. "Tori, tori calm down" I say "calm down? Calm down? I've put up with chazz for two year! Put up with all the abuse! The black eyes, broken arms, legs, ribs, and nose! I've done everything he asks because I love him! And then he goes and flirts with every girl he sees! I gave him my virginity and he acts like I'm nothing!" Tori screams "I know I've suffered through all that with slade only longer. But running away won't solve anything" I tell him.

Tori lets out a sob, I hug him "come on let's get out of the rain" I say. Tori looks up still crying, he'd been so upset he hadn't noticed the rain til now. "Ok I guess" he says letting me lead him into a hotel. I sit next to him "I'm sorry you deserve better than chazz" I say. "I'm sorry You deserve better than slade" he says, as he lights up a cigaret. "Those things will kill you" I tell him "so will slade and chazz's drinking" he says. "True" I say, taking the cigaret he offers me, we sit on the bed smoking. Are hands brush when we put them out, we turn to each other and notice how close we are. I lean forward and close the gasp between us. Are eyes widen, but we don't pull away, we slowly melt into the kiss and pull each other closer. Entangling are fingers, we pull away for air laying are foreheads together.

Maybe it's the kiss or that no one's forcing us, or maybe it's because we have feelings for each other. We slowly undress and kiss again, I lie him down and climb on top of him. "I'll be as gentle as possible, if you want to stop just tell me and I will" I promise "thank you" he whispers. I run my hand down his body finding all the places to make tori hot. Then I hold my fingers to his mouth "suck" I say, he obeys, then I move down his body again. "this will feel weird, but I need to prepare you so it doesn't hurt" I say. He nods biting his lip, I press one finger in, he shivers a bit. "I'm fine keep going" he says I slip my second finger in and scissor them. Then I stick my final finger in and scissor them, tori lets out little moan, I pull my figures out, he whimpers in protest. "Don't worry that was just the warm-up" I whisper in his ear. I separate his legs "you ready?" I ask squirting lotion on my cock. "yes please" he whimpers I push into him, he gasps "should I stop?" I ask worried "no keep going please" he begs.

I keep going, his body's so hot I nearly come "Oh Jagger speed up, please" he says. I do as he asks, he gasps gripping my shoulders as he moans my name. I wrap my hand around his electron, I stroke it softly, making him moan softly. Finally he comes hard spraying my stomic, which in turn makes me come inside him. I pull out of him and lay down next to him, pulling the blankets over us. Tori reaches over hesitancy at first as if scared I'll push him away, I lay my arm over him. He slowly wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him kissing his forehead. He looks at me with his hudge gray eyes "thank you for promising to stop" he says going to sleep. "Thank you for making me feel like I'm worth something" I say going to sleep too.

We spend the night at the hotel and go home after showering in the morning. When we get back slade and chazz greet us by nearly breaking are arms. They tell us to never go anywhere without telling them again, we promises we wouldn't. Then they say they're sorry and promise not to do it again, we know they're lying. But we don't care, because now we each have some who we can trust. Whenever we can we sneak off to be together, or when slade and chazz are out of town. "I play these?" I ask "yea that compo can win the match if you play your cards right" tori tells me. Tori's showing me how to play duel monsters, when slade and chazz come in. "Hey guys" tori says, putting his cards back in his deck. "We're going out for awhile" chazz says "oh we'll miss you, while you're gone" tori says. "Yea we'll be waiting for you" I say "that's what we like to hear" slade says kissing me roughly, chazz kissing tori equally rough.

Once they're gone we hug each other "that hurt" tori says "do you want a gental kiss to make it better?" I ask, tori nods, I lean down and kiss him gently, we pull apart for air. "I love you, Jagger" tori says "I lover you, too, tori" I say resting are foreheads together. "We jump apart hearing a door slam, we see slade and chazz in the doorway. Before we have time to speak, slade has me by the throught and chazz has tori by the hair. They beat us worse than they ever have before. The whole time asking how we could do this to them, saying that they gave us everything. "What you did was push us away and hurt us!" Tori cries, as they tie are hands and feet. "You pushed us together!" I cry, as slade drags us to the bedroom. Slade tosses us on the bed, tori sees one of the bars was broken. I watch as he tries to cut his ropes, I hear a noise and see slade loading a gun. And chazz come in poring gasoline on the floor, please tori hurry I think as he tries to saw through the ropes. Slade cock the gun "please, slade, chazz don't" I beg "we have no choice you're are's forever" slade says.

Regalure pov:

3 months latter a young couple sat on a train talking the girl wore simple red dress. Her shoulder length blue hair tossed over her shoulder, the toe of her black boot tapped the floor. She held a deck of duel monster cards in her hands, as she talked to the boy. He wore simple baggy jeans, blue T-shirt and tenishoes, his messy black hair falling over his forehead. "Excuse me" a little girl said, they looked at her "is it ok if I sit here?" She asked, "of course" the girl said with a country accent. The girl sat down across from her and looked out those window. "Did you hear about those people who died in the fire?" She asked, "yes those poor people" the boy said, "what was the name of the family? Oh yea Princeton" the little girl said. "I heard no one survived" the older girl said, the little one nodded. "Where are you going?" She asked "to America" the boy said "that's cool are you a duelist?" She asked seeing the cards "yes, I plain to go pro, after I get are little bundle of joy settled" the older girl said rubbing her belly. "You're pregnant cool, oh I'm Katie by the way, what's you're names?" Said girl asked, "I'm Jagger and this is my wife tori."


End file.
